I had no idea
by magcon girl x x
Summary: What happens when Santana goes to confront Dani about those "secret" pictures Dani's been taking? What happens when Santana finds out what Dani's doing with them? Rated M for Girl on Girl sexy times. One-Shot


**This is my first Dantana fanfic and I hope u enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review!**

Dani was walking faster than normal to get home, but little did she know that her co-worker and crush was following her. Dani quickly glanced back to see if anyone had followed her back to her apartment, but she failed to notice the sexy Latina creeping towards her apartment. Dani opened the door and kicked it shut while failing to lock it behind her. Dani had rummaged through her bag for the secret pics of Santana that she had managed to take. She threw her bag aside and ran to her room. She tried to discard her panties as quickly as possible because she was soo horny for the dark eyed, dark haired girl.

Meanwhile, Santana had snaked her way into Dani's apartment and heard loud moaning coming from the back. Approaching the moaning closer, she figured it to be Dani with another girl and immediately wanted to leave, but as soon as she turned on her heal she heard something that caught her attention.

_'Did she just call out Santana? It couldn't be.' _Santana thought.

Santana crept close to where the moans were coming from. Dani had failed to close the door all the way so Santana could see Dani lying on her back, uniform discarded to the floor, holding a picture of Santana against her stomach, and masturbating. Suddenly Santana felt her panties slowly getting soaked. Santana didn't know that Dani was crushing on her. Santana had come to confront her about those "secret" pics that Dani had been taking of her. Santana had pushed the door open slightly and was watching Dani.

"Oh yeeeees. Fuck me Sannie!" Dani had cried out as she pumped in and out of herself, eyes screwed shut.

_'HOLY SHIT! SHE CALLED ME SANNIE!' _Santana freaked out.

Santana sat in awe watching Dani finish calling out her name. It must've been a minutes or so after Dani had finished and she still had her eyes shut, breathing slowly returning to normal. Santana panicked as she didn't wanted to be seen, so she decided that she would go for it. I mean she wanted Dani and Dani wanted her too. She hovered Dani for a second and then kissed her soft and sweetly.

Dani freaked out for a moment, her eyes shot open as she scrambled to get up and to see who the hell kissed her. She gasped when she saw it was Santana.

"H-how long have you been here?" Dani asked covering up her uncovered womanhood, worried Santana might have just witnessed what happened

"Long enough to know that you just came calling my name!" Santana smirked

"I'm sooo sorry you ha... Wait! What are you doing in my apartment?" Dani asked

"I followed you here to see what you were doing those pics you were taking of me." Santana stated

"Oh. You know about those?" Dani asked

"Yes, I do." Santana said matter-of-factly

"Oh. I'm sorry. But, why did you kiss me?" Dani asked

"You don't have to be sorry. And well.. because I like you. I like you a lot. And watching that has ruined my panties," Santana's voice had dropped down to a whisper even though no one but them were there, "if you know what I mean." Santana smirked

"May I take care of it?" Dani asked seductively

"I'm not say no.." Santana hissed

"Oh." Dani's voice turned low and lust-filled

Dani had grabbed Santana by the back of her neck and pulled Santana's lips to hers. Santana moaned, throwing her hands into Dani's hair, pulling her head back and kissing down her throat, sucking and leaving a mark, running her hands down her sides, to her backside, squeezing her firm ass, then kissing and sucking the top of her breasts, then mouthing her nipple through the fabric of her bra, bringing her hands up to undo Dani's bra, Santana is grateful that she has a strapless on today, letting the bra drop, Santana sucks hard on her right nipple while she rolls and tugs the other one with her hand, then switching taking Dani's left nipple into her mouth while rolling and tugging on the right. Dani fists her hands into Santana's hair, causing Santana to bite down softly on her nipple, making Dani yank Santana's head back and smashing her lips into Santana's. Pulling away for much needed air, Dani grabs Santana and spns her around to zip her uniform, pulling it off and leaving a trail of kisses down Santana's spine. Santana steps out of her uniform, unbuttons her bra, letting fall to the floor, and discards her panties, kicking the off to the side. Dani lays her down, kissing her lips, along her jaw, throat, neck, collarbone, chest, in between her breasts, breasts, leaving marks, suck one nipple while rolling and tugging the other, then switching nipples. Santana arched her back off the bed and into Dani's mouth.

Dani released Santana's nipple with a pop. Leaving Santana with a small whine.

"How do you wanna do this?" Dani asked

Santana looked puzzled as to what she meant. Dani saw that she wasn't sure what she meant.

"Do you wanna top first or bottom first? Dani asked, clarifying.

"Oh. You can top first." Santana said, blushing.

_'Well that was slightly awkward'_ Santana thought

Dani smashed her lips into Santana's, earning somewhere between a moan and a groan from Santana. Dani leaned up to whisper into Santana's ear.

"I'm going to blow your mind." Dani whispered seductively

Santana shuddered at Dani's words. Dani licked the shell of her ear, then sucked a hickey behind her ear. Dani then attacked Santana's neck, then made her way down her chest, giving each of her nipples equal attention, making her way down her torso, then finally hitting her honeypot. Dani licked and sucked the outside of her pussy, she then licked up all of Santana's wetness, taking her tongue and licking from her clenching wet hole to her clit, flicking her tongue over the nub furiously, then sucking. Santana bucked into Dani's mouth. As she continued sucking her clit she pushed one finger inside causing Santana to scream.

"Ahhh fuuuck Dani." Santana screamed

Dani lifted her head to see Santana's eyes shut, lips parted, and her throwing her head back into the pillows. For a second, Dani thought she was dreaming. _'Is this REALLY happening' _Dani thought.

"Shhh. And keep still." Dani said.

"Sorry." Santana breathed out

Dani dove back down to Santana's womanhood.

"God you taste soo good." Dani said before going back down on her.

"Just w-wait til I get my-y t-turn. Oh god.. Dani yeeees. Ahh fuuck. Y-yes like that. Oh god." Santana screamed

Dani continued pumping in and out of the Latina, adding a second finger and eventually a third, pounding into Santana all while sucking her clit. Santana couldn't hold on any longer.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come... uhng I'm COMING!" Santana screamed

Dani sucked out Santana's juices until Santana was licked clean.

"Oh wow. I didn't realize your mouth was good for something other than singing." Santana purred

"Yeah I guess my mouth is just really talented." Dani winked

"Now it's my turn." Santana said devilishly

Dani blushed and laid down on her back. Santana grabbed her thighs and wrapped her arms around them before diving down to Dani's honeycomb. Dani moaned and tugged on Santana's hair. Santana licked up Dani's juices from her clenching wet hole to her clit, stopping to suck it. Dani was close already, but coaxed herself to not come until Santana asked for it. Santana pushed two fingers in, then added a third finger after pumping in with two. Santana pumped three finger inside of Dani as she suck her clit. It was to much for Dani, but she held on as long as she could...

*about a minutes goes by*

Dani had been holding off coming for about a minute now... She couldn't take it anymore, so she got lost in the sensation of Santana doing her magic.. No longer than 10 seconds later, it was too much for her to handle.

"Nggh Santana, I'M COMING!" Dani screamed as her orgasm ripped through her

Santana lick up all of Dani's come as she came down from her high. Santana crawled up Dani and planted a firm kiss on her lips letting her taste herself. Santana slid her tongue across Dani's bottom lip and immediately got access and explored the inside of Dani's mouth with her tongue. Santana broke the kiss for much needed air and flopped over to lay next to Dani.

"Wow." was all Dani could manage

"Yeah." Santana huffed out

"Santana?" Dani whispered

"Yeah." Santana copied Dani's tone

"What does this mean for us? Are we together or was this a one time thing?" Dani asked scared to hear the answer afraid that this was it for them.

"No. This means I want you to be my girlfriend and I wanna many more experiences like this." Santana told her

"Oh thank god." Dani said releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding

"Yeah. I had no idea you liked me though. I came in and heard moaning and thought you were with another girl and went to leave but before I could reach the door, I heard you scream my name." Santana said blushing

"Aww really? Oh and you're so cute when you blush." Dani giggled

"Thanks. Now, let's get back to what we restarted." Santana said as she kissed Dani


End file.
